vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gregarious Talon Rook
Gregarious Talon Rook is a half-orc barkeep who runs "The Grindstone" bar in Callous Row together with his ward Faye. He cares deeply about her and sees her as his adoptive daughter. He seldom reveals his full name and to most, he is known simply as "Rook". In secret he runs a resistance organization named "The Shattered Legion" and is gathering new recruits and allies to fight against the mega corporations. He is possibly forming a small rebel army consisting of several teams. Not to be confused with Rook from Ascension RP. Origin He was a soldier in The War of Unification on the losing side of the union vs the corporations. During the war Rook almost became a chaplain of The Red Moon, the patron deity of the Orcs where he comes from, but decided against it. Living in the darkness, he felt that he lost faith of the light. Nearing the end of the war he rescued Faye, who had gotten separated from her parents. Escaping they made their way to Savior City on Corvanis 3 in the Corvanis system and eventually ended up in it's slums - Callous Row. Rook cares for Faye, refers to her as his ward, daughter and considers her his adoptive daugheter. Together they run the local bar, The Grindstone. Below the bar Rook houses his secret base of operations for their rebel organization "The Shattered Legion". History Chapter 1: A Twilight Dawn Newcomers and lost equipment We first meet Rook when he recounts being tortured by nightmares and from recommendations of his doctor keeps an audio log over his dreams. After a short recounting of his past he talks to Faye who appears to have lost her computer. Suspecting a thief broke in and took it Rook starts investigating. As the quarantine has been lifted he goes on a guided tour by GU1D3-B0T, walking around Callous Row he gets introduced to its businesses and inhabitants. , Static and Raleigh Seren visit Rooks bar|250px]] Meeting Becky Cantuckit he at first helped her up from having fallen over but after she started begging for money he left her to her own advices. Looking for other trades Carl “8” Clerk denied to offer him under the table trades with GU1D3-B0T being present, not trusting the robot to keep it secret. On his route he was introduced to Kythus Tolem who showed him some of his magical runes and enchanted staves as well as Ciara Ní Éabha, another magic user. Finishing the tour he paid guidebot to advertise for him. Together with The Sheriff he shared a dance at another bar. The drunk guy suggested he should get his own daughter into it to earn money but he answered that it was out of the question. Rook told Kythus Tolem of a military car coming through the area soon and tasked him with recruiting a driver and a street samurai for a related mission. He accepted and was paid partly up front. He attended a battle in the fighting arena hosted by Argen Sterling between 8 and Angelina who won. "Quixote" bank heist A suit going by the name Coach Eric visited Rooks bar asking for assistance at the bank, being a manager there and having been newly appointed as Mayor. In exchange for finding the right people he asked him to reveal the precise location where "Quixote" has been moving their product in Callous Row. He asked Jack Montagne to look into the reporter who works for Atlantis snooping around. The reporter had asked Jack for information on the winner and would promote his shop in the papers in exchange. Investigating a dark aura from a the bank building and Fayes missing equipment, he hired the "Street Sam" Talus Nova to guard him without asking any questions and the fortune teller Viana Kelesni to assist in reading and locating the auras. Faye hacking the entrance open they snuck in and located the source of the aura in a box from the "Quixote" section of the bank. Returning the box home it contained bullets that were the source of the dark aura. Paying his henchmen they parted with the promise of future partnership.Arcadum stream 2019-10-18 Ep1 Chapter 2: Roll the Dice and Kythus inspect the magic bullets|250px]] Recruiting for the Shattered Legion Continuing his investigation the following day regarding the magical bullets he showed them to the magic users Ciara and Kythus and tasked them to investigate them. Working his bar he met Kee’ra Diamond who offered a promise of "free service" in the future in exchange for drinks at his bar. He agreed. Meeting "Little lady", Angelina Greasepalms a very enthusiastic "Street Samurai" he led them to his hideout and recruited her along with Jack Montagne, Charles Rask and Carl “8” Clerk to rob a patrol of ammunition being moved by Mars, another mega corp. For security he also hired a secondary group to backup the first one consisting of Ais Hestia, Kythus Tolem and Felix Dolore. Giving value to their plight he threatened that if any of the first group dies it would be on their hands and to make sure all survive if they want any payment. holds a magical bullet]] Suspicion and research Ciara returns to Rooks bar and informs him that she gave the bullets to someone named Mr Ikelos for analysis, sensing danger of a possible corporate shill he tells her to bring him there. Meeting Ikelos the small analyst tells him that the bullets can do damage directly to the soul, especially towards magical beings. Rook coins the term "mage killing bullets" and tells Ikelos to continue his research but that he still doesn't completely trust him. and Rook interrogate Alfonso the journalist.]] A skulking journalist named Alfonso blatantly tells Rook that he had sources placing him at the bank yesterday, hinting at him knowing of the heist. Diverting any suspicion away he claims it perfectly reasonable visiting a bank when one runs a business and is backed by his patrons who get the journalist to leave. Later in the day with his orcish brother Charles Rask they find Alfonso sneaking around again, Rask grabs him and forcefully escort him to his butcher chop for interrogation. After handing out a beating and threats they intimidate him that if he continues this farce he might end up as a pork-chop and eaten by the orcs, playing into the false racial prejudice of their barbarism. https://clips.twitch.tv/VastSullenPieKippa It appears to work and Alfonso squirms away. Meeting Becky again he this time shows compassion towards her and transfers some credits to her in order to pay for some food. diagnoses AIM-3s memory banks.]] Robot repairs Hearing of GU1D3-B0T falling down a walkway and possibly being scrapped for parts Rook and Faye track it down as well gather up other synthetic robots with aligning interests. Once gathered to the legion base Faye uses her hacking skills to diagnose GU1D3-B0T, AIM-3 and Static. Scanning through their memory banks they found traces of modifications in their memory cores mentioning "The Grindstone" bar even 4 months before the quarantine, a mystery that causes confusion. Extending his arm towards the robots he calls "synthetics" Rook explains that they deserve to be considered as people, contrasting the mega corporations view of just being machines. Rook asked them to align themselves against the corporations while searching for the ghost in the machine to help "The Shattered Legion". They all agreed except guidebot who had some doubts, being dependent on parts from his original manufacturers, the only ones with his blueprints. After some convincing and being shown the storage of spare parts he was convinced and put in charge of operations, managing the legion teams. The memories of war After a day of successful recruiting he had a taste of Carl “8” Clerks new drug stash but freaked out yelling "ALL THESE SQUARES MAKE A CIRCLE", "THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS TRIANGLES" eventually leading him into having a flashback from his time in the war - triggering a PTSD shock. In his mania he ran around in the street and even punched some onlookers. Filled with guilt he starts searching for Faye in panic and calms down when he eventually sees her. Begging her for forgiveness he breaks down and starts sobbing in front of her.Arcadum stream 2019-10-26 Ep2 Chapter 3: Something Wicked this Way Comes A Mars Corporate Droid Faye found out that Alfonso the journalist is aligned with Atlantis and Rook tasks Guidebot to look for activity related to them, Talaris as well as a possible "sweep" by Mars. Thanks to Faye's hard work connecting their computer network they now have access to all public information on the streets. recovers the droid weapon]] Knowing of events on the streets unexpectedly a Mars corporate droid appears (also portrayed by Arcadum) hunting after a creature with blue skin and of small stature. Scanning for magical beings it offers the inhabitants of the slums a bounty of 5000 credits to whoever turns over the creature. Some of the inhabitants realizing that the droid is looking for Ikelos and none cooperate. As the droid hones in on another magic user Ciara, before it can attack it is luckily destroyed by Big Conk and Charles Rask, smashing it to bits. Recovering the droids firearm the weapon was dismantled along with its integrated tracking device and destroyed by Faye.Arcadum stream 2019-11-02 Ep3 Chapter 4: Hubris Checking inventory and security Rook contrary to the other inhabitants knows corporate presence in Callous Row is imminent and started doing his rounds on the streets, checking in with local shops asking them about their defenses and emergency preparations. to inspect the back rooms of the brothel, confusing the visit of onlookers for something else perhaps.]] He checks the inventory and delivery capabilities of Carl “8” Clerk and his general store as well as the security at The Dirty Diamond brothel. He asks Cleo to show him their private rooms to which she obliged but questioned why, not giving a reason he just paid her instead so that the brothel owner wouldn't raise any question, except possibly that he payed for sexual services. Meeting Becky and Bethany again they referred to themselves as "trash people" or "garbage folk". Rook asked if they had someplace to hide if something bad happens and Bethany accidentally slipped up mentioning having some kind of secret "warehouse". Bethany would hide in "the shop" and Becky claimed she would just hide under Jacks desk. Looking hungry he invited and paid for a meal to both of them at the the noodle shop. Ending with a warning that they should get somewhere safe for the coming storm. hands over the package Quixote was after to Rook]] Commending Big Conk, the Noodle shop owner that they did the right thing destroying the drone, he warned that there would be consequences and that people in Callous Row need to prepare for them, when it arrives. Coach Eric called for Rook and they met in a private area where the mayor handed over a package. He claimed that this was the package that Quixote was after. Mars Corp Patrol Robbery The storm would eventually come, this time Rook and his Shattered Legion recruits were ready for it. Getting a notification on their PA of incoming corporate presence they gathered up, handed out firearms from the armory and went for a smash and grab operation. Rather than a robbery it ended up more like a slaughter, killing everyone in the whole patrol. They successfully secured the goods undamaged and without any casualties on their side. and Ciara are questioned.]] Allowing Ikelos, the Imp that the initial drone had been after and Ciara, who are both magic users, to inspect the goods - they concluded that Mars corp carried identical "mage slaying bullets" that Quixote had kept in the bank previously. This aroused suspicion and Rook accused Ikelos of not being honest, having once worked for Talaris but let it rest after some convincing. Getting a drunken dance at The Dirty Diamond after an eventful day Rook is almost charmed by Kee’ra Diamond who tried to get him to join her in the back rooms but resists and escapes home. Joking with Duncyn Kuiper and about Fayes dating preferences in boys as a "growing girl" he retires for the night.Arcadum stream 2019-11-08 Ep4 Chapter 5: Laying low recovered sword]] Return of goods Worrying about the corporate inevitable retribution Rook investigates who's behind the mage slaying business by asking around. Talus Nova is missing one of his blades and together with Oriana and Rook they break into Duncyns apartment and recover it from there. s "package"]] Mars drone "package" A Mars drone (portrayed by Arcadum) visits the bank and hands over an unknown cylindrical canister package to Coach Eric, telling him that he needs to keep it within close proximity on behalf of the Mars Corp. Questioned what he knows about the previous attack Eric tells him to keep an eye on "the big guy at the noodle shop", meaning Big Conk. The drone doing a check at local businesses ended up at "The Grindstone" bar and accused Faye of being a minor, not permitted to sell alcohol. Initiating a search Faye shoots the drone in the back. As it returns fire it gets swarmed by the patrons and is seemingly killed by Talus Nova. Dash Spacer sees his duty as a practitioner before any company alliance and transports the body to the hospital, placing it in a stasis pod. Rook returning learns of the drone stopped by and interrogates people of what happened, learning the drone pulled a gun on his daughter. In his search he encounters Coach Eric who isn't willing to share much information about any possible reason for the drone visit. Before leaving Rook threatens to strangle Eric with his own guts if he finds out that he had anything to do with it. Locating the stasis pod where the Mars drone where put in suspended animation Rook fires into the glass multiple times, making sure it wont be reanimated. Later on the "package" given to Coach Eric starts beeping ominously, eventually counting down. Just in time he disposes of the container into the tube that leads to the wasteland outside as it explodes blowing a line of fire bellowing out.Arcadum stream 2019-11-24 Ep5 Chapter 6: Slow Burn Toxic Intoxication Rook samples some of Big Conks special brew while dining at the Noodle Shop and spends parts of the night running around in a drunken stupor followed by his friends chasing after him, worrying about his well being. He is treated at the medical facility by Dash Spacer but escapes, is grabbed by Big Conk who feels personally responsible and he together with Bo try to treat him with the help of Ikelos. As it turned out Ikelos had helped make the drinks stronger with the help of imbuing them with magic. Hacking RG-2 Together with Faye hacking the security he spied on Alfons in his apartment and overheard Rana and the robot RG-2 mentioning possibly getting rid of Rook by ordering a hit on him. With the help of Guidebot the robot RG-2 was tricked into the basement where he was disabled forcefully with the help of Static and had it's memory banks accessed and reprogrammed to support the Legions cause. Outside the bar a crowd started to gather led by Alfons, questioning what Rook was doing to all the robots. While Static went into defensive mode, trying to keeping everyone away she may have been a bit too aggressive, raising further alarm. Rook defending his position explained that it was a virus affecting all the robots and him trying to repair them.Arcadum stream 2019-11-29 Ep6 Chapter 7: Phantasms unlocks RG-2s memories]] RG-2 memories released Rook trying to keep people paid and happy gets praise from Jack for receiving credits. He meets the small RG-2 who now inhibits a new robotic body more akin to a toy, provided by Bethany. Talking to RG-2 Rook admitted to his memory skip was caused him erasing it, explaining that he was turned into a weapon after making a deal with Alfons to harm him and that they had no other choice. After explaining it to him and made aware Faye returned his memory and was offered compensation to pay for his new body. Appearing understanding and appreciating his freedom RG-2 seemed to agree. infected by a Virus]] A "Virus" in the ghost Garnering several reports of Static malfunctioning and causing actual harm Rook together with GU1D3-B0T attempt to debug her. At first being unsuccessful with the help from Faye they transfer the virus over to a temporary hard drive onto guidebot and reinstall her but it doesn't seem to work. Interrogating the "Virus" of Static, Rook deems the code to be sentient in itself and getting control over her. Trying to reason with the sentient "Virus" fails but it promises not to hurt anyone while still ending each sentence with manicall laughter. Lacking any other option they keep her captive thought she later happens to escape again. while he casts fire magic.]] Corporate assassination attempt A corporate assassination drone (portrayed by Arcadum) once again enters Callous Row, this time stealthily and hones down on Ikelos, it cuts him down brutally, shoots Ciara, Kythus and injures Via. Somehow they all manage to survive their injuries miraculously. (Out-of-character Arcadum rolled dice to determine their fates...) .]] Corporate informant and lockdown A mercenary from the Astral Legion entered the Noodle shop posing as "a traveler" asking people for assistance in providing information, offering a hefty sum of 1000 credits each to whoever could assist him. After its introduction 3 interested followed, namely Rana, Jack and Dagu. Together they met in Ryders garage where the mercenary admitted his allegiance to the corporation Quixote and told the three that he was looking for a leader figure of respectable variety, someone that people look up to. Rana, opening her mouth let go of the information that he was probably looking for Rook. As soon as directions were asked Jack pulled his firearm and started peppering the mercenary with bullets, remaining loyal. Too late unfortunately because the mercenary managed to escape. Following the escapee corporate presence was announced in Callous Row and 4 armed goons appeared, ordering citizen to remain indoors while they search for the leader type figure. Before locating Rook they were dispatched by the brave and loyal Jack, Rask and Talus.Arcadum stream 2019-12-06 Ep7 Chapter 8: Desperation and Static but break free]] Cornered and trapped Rook finds himself trapped in an alleyway as a quarantine and corporate presence is declared on the public announcement speakers. A larger force than ever before of corporate soldiers, mercenaries and droids make their way into Callous Row, flooding the streets. The inhabitants of Callous Row are stopped and interrogated, questioned about Rooks whereabouts. The synthetics Static and RG-2 make their way to Rook and create a distraction so that they can escape. Gathering up in "The Grindstone" bar Jack explains that he has assigned two teams to protect the under-city as well as the bar. The Legion resistance meets the corporate force head on guns blazing. In the chaos Rook takes a gunshot shrapnel wound to the stomach and is treated at the medbay by Doctor Cell without any anesthetic as they've been locked out of their storage. of the Mars forces meet with Harrison and Kei|thumb]] Higher-up visit, Kei Who? Outside of view a corporate character from the upper Savior City referring to himself as Kei speaks to the commander in charge of the corporate forces, General General Cidd of the Mars corporation. They meet at the bank and exchange words. The Mayor of Callous Row, Coach Eric is brought in as he strikes up some kind of deal with Kei and the corporate forces are given an order to retreat. treats Leiutenant Lynn|thumb]] Faltering trust Some forces remain behind as the wounded are treated equally by Dr Cellulose, both corporate and locals. As things calm down after the evacuation Rook remains stoic through his injury and opens his bar again. Debating the sudden retreat he is told that an injured Lieutenant had a change of heart and he pays her a visit in the hospital. Lieutenant Lynn tells that they were ordered by Mars to kill everyone but a peaceful solution is somehow eventually reached after the Mayor met with this "Kei". questioned by Rook|thumb]] Speaking in private with Coach Eric Rook questions the retreat when they were clearly outnumbered. Eric spills the deal he made of them wanting properties near vital resources such as power grids and water, clearly as a way to strangle and influence control. Calling a quarantine into question in the first place, as nobody was actually sick. Eric pleads for peace and argues that Rooks method is flawed and that violence will only make the situation worse for everyone. They part on a bad note, Rook questioning any trust he previously placed in Eric. Behind the scenes is questioned by Kei and turns over a crystal to Harrison.]] The higher-up named Kei eventually visit Rooks bar The Grindstone and introduces himself openly. Without resorting to hostilities he expresses his admiration for the bar before leaving. Unknown to Rook, Kei Meet with Ikelos the Imp who hands over a magical crystal to him.Arcadum stream 2019-12-14 Ep8 guiding Warren Crassus and Johnny Tax-1.]] Chapter 9: New people Rook meets some new arrivals following Guidebot on a tour and stops a fight between his hired Street Samurai Greasepalms who threatens Dr. Cells new security robot Celeste. She accused it of being responsible for the previous corporate presence that tried to take Rook away. To calm her down he paid her. Spying on Ikelos talking to Kei Noriaki he decides that he's been betrayed and that enough is enough and trick the imp to meet him alone, peppers him with rubber bullets to later interrogate him when he is treated in the medbay. The imp denying guilt he tells him to break all relations to the corporations. Kei later inquires about the bar but is denied entrance, Rook lies and tells him that they're undergoing renovations after finding a dead body. s split personality. A.L.Ex. in the background.]] Worrying about Statics infection and attacking people he tells her that he wishes to talk to her "Virus". They meet in the virtual world of cyberspace to not risk a physical attack but instead of meeting "Virus" he meets a new entity living in Static named "Rage" instead. After speaking it becomes clear he wont be getting rid of them and instead try to convince that if they want a continued existence they have to behave, if just for their own survival.Arcadum stream 2019-12-28 Ep9 Chapter 10: New people part 2 Rook greets some new people going on a tour with Guidebot, Loch, Nash, Giovanni and Nia. He discusses business with Carl “8” Clerk who is getting low on stock but tells him that they have to lay low for a while meaning no hits on the corporations to avoid heat. Instead Rook hints at something outside the city in the wasteland being a worthy quarry but it would require a team of "heavy stacked lads" for carrying but emphasizes on not bringing any mechanics. Alfons asks Rook for help having put the corps behind him and has gone into hiding at the "Dirty Diamond" brothel, working for Kee'ra while lacking an ID. He is offered a temporary job working at the bar and Rook purchases services from X to make a new identity for him, giving him a new chance although being ex-corp.Arcadum stream 2020-01-03 Ep10 Chapter 11: Wheeling and Dealing and Nia are held hostage by a corporate assassin.|thumb]] Assassination attempt Rook provides Alfons with a new id which has been completed by X and he is discontent with it ageing him up to 25 years of age, but it turns out to be the least of his worries today. An assassination droid (portrayed by Arcadum) slashes Johnny Tax-1, takes Duncyn hostage and after successfully baiting Jack, shoots him with a logic/tracking bullet capable of downloading his files. As he is treated the bullet retrieves the info on Alfons and dispatches an Atlantis Cyborg, tasked to execute him. The cyborg searches his last known whereabouts, the Dirty Diamond brothel, takes Nia hostage and sends Raleigh out to retrieve Alfons. The plan fails and Conk appears and kills the droid. and A.L.Ex. try to stop the gas released in the Clinic|thumb]] Caspian 65 Still not safe Alfons is hiding in Dr. Universes clinic and is targeted by a hacker (voiced by Arcadum) who fills his room with gas. People start coughing and evacuates but forgets about Alfons who is left in his hospital bed. RG-2 detects that something is wrong, communicates with the hacker and enters the clinic together with A.L.Ex., fighting being hacked RG-2 sends A.L.Ex. into the clinic computer system to turn the gas off. RG-2 is assaulted by the hacker and is nearly destroyed but manages to survive. (Out-of-character he passed a dice roll, phew) engage Caspian 65 in a decker battle to save Desmonds life.]] The hacker seeks revenge on A.L.Ex. by tricking her beloved Desmond. He lies, tells Desmond that she is in danger and has to enter a holodeck in order to save her. Instead he is locked inside by the hacker, seemingly left to die of thirst or starvation. Jack is made aware of the hacker through his decking monitoring software, enters cyberspace and locates Desmond. There the hacker addresses him as "Slack Jack" offers him a deal and presents himself as "Caspian 65", first 20.000 credits, raised to 60.000 - in exchange for leaving Desmond to die in the digital trap. Jack knows this person from before and refused the offer, engaged with the hacker in a "hacker battle". Jack winning expresses that he has little care for much in Callous Row except money, but sticking it to the corporations means more to him and someone working for them is an enemy, regardless of them having a shared past. Caspian 65, perhaps remembering something he once shared with "Slack Jack" gives up and leaves them. Desmond is rescued. 's vision|thumb]] Visions A fiery vision (portrayed by Arcadum) appears magically to Akeena, adresses her in a ghastly voice, telling her that "the fires from above has come, all is lost", that "the birds of thunder and storm have ashed out forest" and "you must seek our vengeance, take the anger of your people" hinting that her home has been destroyed by spacecrafts or vehicles of war - and that she must seek vengeance. She is shocked by the experience of the news and witnessing living fire. A strange raspy whisper (portrayed by Arcadum) surrounded Athologoth, telling him to seek a place of high ground. Wandering aimlessly following directions from the disembodied voice he found an abandoned plaza that overlooks The Row. Introducing itself as Kazakt Gagarn it tells him that he needs to bring him a "magical Rune of Earth" from the coven below, "sate it in the blood of a mage", return and offer it to him. In exchange he would give him "a power the two eyes can not see, they who walk below the falcons eyes". Athologoth, gives no response and is left to his thoughts. of the cult.]] Lazarus A freelance mercenary docks near the gateway spaceport and inquires about Loch. Dressed in corporate armor he raise suspicion and a crowd start to gather. Eventually he calms the crowd down by parting with some credits, showing generosity. Loch approaches him carefully and the mercenary introduces himself as Lazarus, someone Loch knows very well beneath the helmet and they move to speak in private. Lazarus tells his old companion of a dangerous cultist named "Shara Nique" who leads the cult of "The Shadowbats", also known as "The Shadowmen" and that they're plotting something regarding a "Great Fire" to come to Callous Row. Loch realizes that these mean him harm and appreciates the warning. takes a good look at Alfons, the target of the bounty]] Loch is also informed about the huge 90.000 credit bounty for the murder of Alfons, placed on him by the Atlantis corp. Lazarus tells him that he wont be collecting on it and instead hands it over to Loch, placing the decision if he is to perform the job or not in his hands. Leaving a shielding device for his old friend Lazarus also notices that his gun is gone. Unbeknownst to him it was stolen by Ciara. Choosing to not bother, he leaves Callous Row on his ship. gets beneath the skin of Coach Eric.]] With the new information Loch decided to have a conversation with the mayor Coach Eric, reveals that he has been on the run for many years as well as the news of the cultists. Sharing his concerns about "The Hellbats" sure being after him he suggests that the mayor should use this as an opportunity to make himself look good and unite the slummers in a common purpose. Possibly being somewhat aware of Rooks tie to "The Shattered Hand" he suggest using Rook to their advantage, as a weapon by giving him a target to focus on, without getting his own hands bloody. Eric is skeptical, proposing pacifism and peaceful options above all but admitted that he would think about it.Arcadum stream 2020-01-11 Ep11 Chapter 12: Twisted Metal Portraying Doctor Shlam (portrayed by Arcadum), an archeologist working for the WOTO corporation he appears in the Row guarded by two assisto bots and asks the locals for directions to the grove. While not being hostile at all the suspicion from the locals eventually overwhelms and when he finds the grove, he is confronted by Big Conk along with his armed escort and is murdered. .]] Vart (portrayed by Arcadum) is a slave trader who deals in synthetics (robots). He made an entrance in Callous Row looking for new unbound synthetics. During his visit he drove a remote controlled receptacle camera for his personal safety. The Shadowbats are a group of cultists, who were branched out of a former mercenary company named "The Hellbats". They came to Callous Row to capture Loch and succeeded. In their wake Jack Montagne was killed. .]] An attack group consisting of 8-10 armed guards were dispatched from the WOTO corporation came by seeking revenge and putting the responsible to justice for murdering Doctor Shlam. They left many injured but all inhabitants of Callous Row survived (out-of-character they passed their dice rolls) After the assault Kythus held a meeting in the magical sanctum about not allowing any corporates and upping their defenses. Arcadum stream 2020-01-17 Ep12 Chapter 13: David and Goliath grave.|thumb]] Politics and justice An emissary (portrayed by Arcadum) from the WOTO corporation paid a visit to Coach Eric informing him that they demanded justice for the death of their doctor and scientist who came to investigate the grove in the row days previously. Their demands were that as the mayor, Eric would have to present them with the people responsible for the murder and bring them to them to face justice within a week or else they would be withdrawing their support and suspend deliveries of food and water supplies to the row. Following this the mayor goes to Rook and pitches his suggestion of forming a police force of sorts in the row to bring people to justice and invites him to a meeting where he holds a public speech suggesting this to the people of the row. The mayor also holds a silent moment for the deceased Jack. Rook holds a speech as well sending mixed signals of how to proceed. Rescue plans and corporate Learning of Lochs capture Rook starts gathering shadowrunners to assist him in a rescue mission. Together with Faye they break into the The Hellbats headquarters and manages to learn the position where the captors took Loch. Duncyn is not looking so good after the passing of Jack but insists in joining the mission to The Shadowbats. , a corporate orders drinks at Rooks bar|thumb]] Rook encounters a new corporate person of interest who is making deals around the row named Lange Pliskin. He appears to be out to purchase properties and makes some sort of deal with the Mayor. His goals remain unclear to Rook who assumes nefarious reasons. Taking Becky aside from her job at the bank, she is paid by Rook to spy on Mayor Eric and inform him of his dealings. Synths banding together? Rumors travel to the row of a location referred to as "Eden", a hidden space station and sanctuary for synths. Word is spread around that someone intends to destroy or crash Eden into Callous Row. The synths gather up at a location telling people that they're "vibrating together". A party bot (portrayed by Arcadum) moves into the row singing and dancing and chases after people causing a ruckus. Chapter 14: Shenandoah Sudden conscripts Rook is approached by someone introducing himself as "Plif" who somehow learned about his planned attack of The Shadowbats and requests to join him. In exchange he offers him ammunition, speedloaders and medical supplies. Meeting in private he learns that Plif is a member of The Hellbats, the original organization that the cultist Shadowbats splintered from. More join, Ais Hestia says that she wishes to join and Cap Fawkes offers his skills as a field medic, proving useful in case someone gets injured. Rook tells him the things they're about to do will be dirty but he agrees to join nonetheless. A force consisting of Ais, Cap Fawkes, Plif, Desmond, Talus, Nash, Warren and Phil join in the efforts. .|thumb]] who has been tortured|thumb]] Attack on The Shadowbats Together with his recruited group of shadowrunners they attack the Shadowbats head on. In their assault a civilian woman is in the crossfire but is paid off not to cause concern. In their attack Loch is found strapped to a seat having been tortured, before his captors get a chance to answer they're shot down and Duncyn looses his wits for a moment stabbing the Shadowbat merc in charge. The PA system blurts out that reinforcements are coming and the force makes their escape. and Lange...|thumb]] On them leaving they encounter Mayor Eric and Pliskin along with two heavily armed bots who pull their guns on them. The misunderstanding quickly disarmed they were also there intending to rescue Loch but apparently came too late. Recovering In the attack many are wounded but all manage to survive (they rolled lucky on their dice rolls). Rook himself is shot in the lung and is treated by Dr. Cell who performs surgery on him. Something more nefarious and magical was in the bullet that hit him and Kythus and Ciara are called to take a look at him. They take off together with Bo and head to the mushroom grove, retrieving some magical power that manages to save Rook in the last minute. |thumb]] Scolding After recovering Rook is scolded by Dr. Cell for bringing one of her staff Cap Fawkes along without her permission. She explains that she does aprove of what Rook is doing but not his methods and that they have to remain neutral as medical workers to avoid problems with the corporations. Speaking with the Mayor after the incursion Eric expresses feeling embarrassed having turned up only to see Rooks crew already having completed the rescue. Agreeing that something needing to be done he strongly opposed the way Rook chose to handle it with violence. Disagreements aside they are working for the same goal and both could see that. helps the injured Loch|thumb]] following his rescue.|thumb]] War crimes not in vain Loch, also present in the Mayors offices took a moment to talk with Rook, informing of the little he learned while being interrogated by The Shadowbats. Refusing to divulge any secrets when he was tortured they had questioned him to give up his old command codes for his battleship "The Retribution" - that he commanded way back during The War of Unification. Speaking of their "Great Fire" Loch suspected they were speaking of the battleships "Prometheum missiles", weapons of mass destruction that the shadowbats possibly somehow got ahold of. Exasperating about his past failures that labeled him a war criminal, Loch tells Rook of his failed attack on a Sonitii warp gate. What he thought would end the war had instead lead to the death of thousands of civilians. To this Rook responded that this was not in vain at all, for he had been there that day intending to take back Seras 3. When the gate fell and the great light turned off he broke through the barricade that led to their escape, that was when he had found Faye and without Loch, they might never have been able to make it out. Learning of The Shadowbats possible acquisition of "The Retribution" battleship Rook tasked Faye to lookup any new information she could possibly find on "Prometheum missiles". Chapter 15: Undulations shows Mayor Eric a gun.]] A skirmish coming Faye speaks to Mayor Eric and warns him about an imminent skirmish between Mars and Quixote corporate forces coming to Callous Row. She leads Eric into her quarters and reveals her gear as well as weapons, information that is undoubtedly very valuable to Eric. and Conk approach the Cuixote forces]] They discuss what to do with the information to warn the people of Callous Row but before getting a chance the skirmish commences and a shootout starts on the streets. In the chaos the Mars forces are led to investigate a strong magical source of power coming from the abandoned railways. Detectors report it moving and a gigantic fire elemental appears and starts laying waste to the corporate presence. points the fire elemental in the right direction]] The powers of Fire rise up In the chaos the Fire elemental kills most if not all of the corporate soldiers and starts searching for sources of mana. Chasing after Kythus is wounds and leaves Cleo and Becky severely burned. Running around on a tirade eventually Static and Rask corners the elemental in the mushroom grove and pushes it into its waters. stops the shadow creature before reaching the surface]] The fire elemental is extinguished but reappears as some shadow creature. The shadow creature grasps inside Talus and Oriana ripping their very souls from themselves. Surviving barely Talus manages to resist the pull but a mark of a dark hand is left across his face. Oriana takes a sudden a final breath before collapsing before Talus and Static on their return from the grove and dies. Before the shadow creature can reach the surface and be freed it is stopped by Bo who uses her power to stop it. (Out of character Cleo, Talus and Becky survive death rolls but Oriana fails) is touched by fire at the bank]] Becky, working at the bank suddenly burst into spontaneous flames and is blessed with fire magic after being touched by the fire elemental and surviving. She burns equipment from the heat radiating around her and is yelled at by her boss Eric. at the clinic is treated by Dr. Cell]] Cleo severely wounded at the hospital survives but is left with a crippling trauma and a fear of fire. A date with the tentacle lady Rook returning purchases some drinks for Faye and learns about the events that occured. He invites Kee'ra and they spend some time together at an outlook area, overlooking the row and it's skylines. share a moment together]] Speaking with her they converse about Kee'ras past in the Sonitii harems and her "tentacles", which seem to peak Rooks interest or ire, at first worried about her female parts being actual "female parts" but has his concerns put to rest. She shares her passion for the classic movies recorded on tapes from the old times and Rook tells of his interest in making mixtape playlists. Rook, opens up for a bit and reveals his full name to her to be "Gregarious Talon Rook" and that he used aspire to be a chaplain in the past long ago. Before parting Kee'ra tells Rook that he makes her feel happy, and that it's usually the other way around for her, as with her clientele at the brothel and appears almost flustered. Intrigue Opening the bar Rook serves Kythus Tolem who retells the series of events of the day and asks him if he could investigate someone named "Sonos Korai" for him. Rook agrees and will look into it. Dr. Cell tells of someone stealing all of her medical records and points suspicion towards either Desmond and "her bitch brain in-a-jar" A.L.Ex. or the new Cuixote corp Lange Pliskin. Their difference about Rooks methods aside he thanks her for trusting in him. Trivia *His character makes use of his barkeep role and represents the comparable role of a "quest giver". *He has the letters "TAXES" and "DEATH" - "The two inevitable things" - written on the knuckles of his fists. *He is blind on one eye and has a nasty scar across his face as well as scars on other body parts. *He suffers from PTSD from his time in The War of Unification. *He calls robots and intelligent machines "synthetics" and considers them worthy of person-hood, realizing their sentience. **His organization "The Shattered Legion" aims to free all Synthetics of bondage. *For being a barkeep who serves alcohol he himself appears to handle drinking poorly. Links Stream Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/arcadum *Twitter: https://twitter.com/GloriousArcadum Highlight Episodes *Callous Row Ep. 1: A Twilight Dawn *Callous Row Ep. 2: Roll the Dice *Callous Row Ep. 3: Something Wicked this Way Comes *Callous Row Ep. 4 Hubris *Callous Row Ep. 5 Laying Low *Callous Row Ep. 6 Slow Burn *Callous Row Ep. 7 Phantasms *Callous Row Ep. 8 Desperation *Callous Row Ep. 9 New Arrivals *Callous Row Ep. 10 New Arrivals part 2 *Callous Row Ep. 11 Wheeling and Dealing *Callous Row Ep. 12 Twisted Metal *Callous Row Ep. 13 David and Goliath *Callous Row Ep. 14 Shenandoah *Callous Row Ep. 15 Undulations Clips Chapter 1: A Twilight Dawn *Charity is limited *Guidebot cant be trusted *Meeting The Sheriff *Orcish meat lovers *Magical runes "like the old vids"? *Rook and The Sheriff "share" Chapter 2: Roll the Dice *Meats back on the menu *Rook gets uncomfortable *Rook samples 8's new "stuff" *Rook suffering from PTSD Chapter 3: Something Wicked this Way Comes *Corp Droid Attack Chapter 4: Hubris *Destroying a Mars bot has its consequences *Wheelman ahem woman *Flanking the Mars corp patrol *Ambushing two Mars corp goons *Pocket deep loyalty *Can you trust the Imp with the goods? *Bring down hardness after a hard day *Heckling the corporate boy away *One way to break a spell *Becky teaching her "craft"? *Talus is a bomb and Rook is a boomer Chapter 5: Laying low *Overhearing Coach Eric and Becky... *"Snitch" Eric accepts a corporate package *Faye neutralizes a Mars drone *Rook is not at the bank for a deposit *Murdering the infirm Mars corp shill *Corporate package explosives dumped in the wasteland Chapter 6: Slow Burn *Rook's dying will (Drunken stupor) *Rook is "feeling fine" *Rook going crazy *Bo's Mushroom clone kills itself *Capturing RG-2 *RG-2 tries to resist being hacked *Tensions rise as all robots align with Rook Chapter 7: Phantasms *RG-2's new body "Toy Robot" *RG-2's memory returned, quarantine explained *Speaking to Static's "Virus" *Corporate droid shoots mages, Ciara, Ikelos and Kythus *No witnesses... corporate droid shoots Felix Dolore *Dark Sister Ciara is revived by magic *Rana Rana sells out Rook, Jack remains loyal *Corporate presence encountering resistance Chapter 8: Desperation *Questioned guidebot remains loyal to Rook *Static and RG2 help Rook escape *Moving by the corporate patrol *Reinforcements for General "Big Daddy" Cidd *General Cidd meets K. Who? *Becky questioned *A peaceful solution, but at what cost? *Coach Eric puts peace first *Rook officially talks to K *Alfonso had a change of heart *Ex-Lieutenant Lynn has an offer *Just a little prick K Chapter 9: New People *Greasepalms "warm" welcome of Celeste *Silencing the Imp... for good? *Rook is not "the good guy" interrogation *Static's split personalities Chapter 11: Wheeling and Dealing *Akeena reminds Rook of the "rodeo lizards" *Jack is hit with a tracking/logical bullet *Static understands what happened *Hostage situation devolves into chaos *Jack saves Desmond in a Decker battle vs Caspian 65 *The forests of Akeenas people burned *Atholgoths entity Kazakt Gagarn *Alfons hefty 90.000 bounty, will he collect? *Who said that Celestes new chassis wasn't for pleasure? *Loch asks pacifist Eric's thoughs on Alfons and Callous Row's future *Loch suggests using Rook *"Doesn't have to" wont stop Becky *Emotional robots, jacks creation Celeste *Becky doesn't suck rats, she... Chapter 12: Twisted Metal *RG-2 convince Guidebot to not to let himself be sold *Jacks death falls to a die *WOTO revenge for the murder of Dr Shlam *Jack's death aftermath Chapter 13: David and Goliath *A toast to the one we lost Jack, rest in peace *Informant Becky, "watching the back door" *Rooks speech ending words *Party Bot "Why are you running?" *Nihilistic comfort bot Chapter 14: Shenandoah *Duncyn looses it rescuing Loch from The Shadowbats *Lung shot Rook surgery from Dr. Cell *Scolded by Dr Cell *"War criminal" Loch's actions meant something Chapter 15: Undulations *Fire elemental & helpful store droid Best death scream @DontMindMe *Fire elemental extinguished *Inferno Clinic *To the shadows with you... The Lightbearer stops the shadow *Death rolls... Cleos fate determined... rolls.... Talus mourning the death of Ori *Shy Bo, helped Rook *Orcish drinking song Gallery Callous Row - Kee’ra Diamon (Kelli Siren) and Rook (Arcadum).png|Rook and Kee’ra Diamond, the propriety of the Dirty Diamond brothel. Callous Row Arcadum Oct 19th 2019 40 Fortune Teller Viana Kelesni (MamaBear) visited by Rook (Arcadum).jpg|Entering the tent of Viana Kelesni, the fortune teller. Arcadum Callous Row Oct 26th 2019 6 Showing Ciara (Mhai) inspects the magical bullets.jpg|Ciara Ní Éabha inspects the magical bullets, stolen from the Quixote corporation Arcadum Callous Row Oct 26th 2019 15 Carl “8” Clerk (WiFiPunk), Cap'n Angelina Greasepalms (BandAid) and Charles Rask (SilentSock).jpg|Recruiting Carl “8” Clerk, Angelina Greasepalms and Charles Rask. Arcadum Callous Row Oct 26th 2019 20 Cap'n Angelina Greasepalms (BandAid) and Jack Montagne (SciFri).jpg|The eager "Street Samurai" Angelina Greasepalms and Jack Montagne Arcadum Callous Row Oct 26th 2019 21 Ais Hestia (Zurui) and Rin Takemikazuchi (KuriRed) and Zabson and Kythus Tolem (Zabson) and Felix Dolore (TheStaven).jpg|Recruting Ais Hestia, Rin Takemikazuchi, Kythus Tolem and Felix Dolore Arcadum Callous Row Oct 26th 2019 43 AIM-3 (Nekobot) and Static.jpg|Recruting "Sythetics" AIM-3 and Static. Arc_Callous_Row_Nov_23rd_2019_Rook_talking_to_Talus_Nova.jpg|Talking to Talus Nova Arca Dec 28th 2019 10 Greasepalms pulls a sword on Celeste (Shanrock) disguised Alfons to the left (TFMJonny) Jack (SciFri) between.jpg|Disarming a fight instigated by Greasepalms towards Celeste. Arca Dec 28th 2019 18 Rook shooting the Imp Ikelos.jpg|Shooting Ikelos with rubber bullets. Arcad Feb 1st 2020 4 Plif offers ammunition and speedloaders.jpg|Fandiarius "Plif" Sharborough offers ammunitions, speedloaders and medical supplies in exchange to be apart of a shadowrun mission. Arcad Feb 1st 2020 10 Rescue mission group Cap Fawkes, Plif, Desmond, Talis, Nash and Warren.jpg|Group joining in. Cap Fawkes, Plif, Desmond, Talus, Nash and Warren. Arcad Feb 1st 2020 12 Rescue mission group.jpg|Rescue mission group Arcad Feb 1st 2020 17 Attacking the Shadowbats.jpg|Attacking The Shadowbats Arcad Feb 1st 2020 22 Nash and Plif Shadowbats attack.jpg|Nash and Plif in the attack. Arcad Feb 1st 2020 28 Duncyn looses his shit on a Shadowbat.jpg|Duncyn looses his shit on one of the Shadowbats who murdered his Jack. Arcad Feb 1st 2020 44 Desmond and Alex receptacle bot.jpg|Desmond and A.L.Ex. visit Rooks bar. Arcad Feb 1st 2020 46 Angelina lost an arm.jpg|Making fun of Angelina, having lost an arm. Arc Feb 8th 2020 Callous 18 Bo faces the Shadow.jpg|Bo faces the shadow creature and stops it Arc Feb 8th 2020 Callous 26 Ori's death after being touched by the shadow.jpg|Oriana dies after being touched by a shadow creature. Category:Callous Row Characters Category:Orcs Category:Arcadum's Characters